When Angels Meet Devils
by skyelight17
Summary: This is a re-submission of a story. What happens when Lock, the devil costumed boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, a beautiful angel with a not so beautiful past? What happens when those two start to fall in love and an old scandal is brought back to light? Find out in When Angels Meet Devils.
1. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hello everyone, I know that this story originally showed up on another account, Cosplayergirl1995, that is me, but I started this story a long time ago and have since forgotten my username, password, and even email that put for that account. Lucky for you all, I still have the files for the story, so I will be resubmitting the story of Lock and Elle for your enjoyment.

However, I do reserve the right to add sections and change the story as I see fit. But don't worry, it'll only make it better for all of you.

I hope you enjoy, my lovlies!

Sincerely,

Skye


	2. Chapter 1

When Angels Meet Devils

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her? This is my first Fanfict, so please go easy on me.( Note: The ages of the characters are as followed: Lock-18, Shock-19, Barrel-17, Jack and Sally- 38 and 36, Trevor- 19, and Elle-17.)

Falling through the Door

Lock's P.O.V

"Lock! You idiot! We're going to be late for the party! Are you coming or not?!" The shrill voice of Shock floated up the stairs of the clubhouse along with the sound of shoes tapping against the wooden floors. Lock sighed softly and poked his head out of his room, frowning down the stairs at his two roommates, Shock and Barrel. Tonight was the annual Halloween Town party, and they were running late. Sitting on his bed, Lock stared up at the ceiling. Their clubhouse had been remodeled a few years back to accommodate their growing selves. It now had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a basement (Mr. Oogie Boogie's old room), and a parlor. It was a nice house, and they all liked living there.

"Lock! Don't make me come up there!" Sitting up, Lock got out of bed and went down the stairs before leaning against the banister. He frowned at his friends as he looked them over. Shock was in a knee length purple dress with black lace around the wrist length sleeves, hemline, and low neckline. A pair of black stockings covered her slender legs, purple boots with high heels went around her ankles, and a pointy purple hat sat atop her black hair. She was very pretty, having filled out and developed nicely over the years. Barrel, having lost all his baby fat, stood beside her with his arm around her small waist. He was a bit taller than her, dressed in the same skeleton costume as he always was. Their masks from childhood were long gone. Barrel chose to go with his face painted to look like a skeleton's, and Shock had on a black velvet mask with purple sequins over her eyes.

"I'm. Not. Going. I told you that a thousand times, Shock. I don't want to go tonight. It's the same every year, and I refuse to go where I'll feel like the third wheel." Lock narrowed his eyes at his friends as they sighed before turning. They walked out the door after waving good bye and headed towards town. That left Lock all alone to do whatever he wanted. Only problem was, what was he to do?

Elle's P.O.V

"Elle! Don't you dare walk away from me!" The shouts of an angry boy followed the girl as she headed out the front door. She slammed it shut behind her as she hopped down the pink stairs and onto the sidewalk, running at full speed. People watched as a girl with long golden hair, cerulean blue eyes, and beautiful white wings ran by. Not far behind her was a boy, a few inches taller than the girl with glowing green eyes and big white wings. He looked furious as he chased the girl down. Finally, he caught her, gripping her tightly by her fragile wrist. As the boy turned the girl to face him, she struggled to get away.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack. The girl fell from the boy's grasp and to the ground, clutching her swollen cheek as the boy began to pound his fists into her fragile body, not caring who saw. Soon, but not soon enough in her opinion, the police arrived and dragged him away. The boy, Trevor, cursed at her as she fled the scene, sobbing.

When her eyes were clear of tears and she could see where she was, she found herself in the middle of a circle of trees with different doors on them. Each door was shaped different, and they all looked beautiful. But one door in particular drew her attention. It was a door with a big orange pumpkin on it with a big smile and black eyes. Reaching out for the knob, she carefully opened it before peering inside. Before she could shut the door, she fell into the darkness, screaming. She passed out before she hit the ground.

Finally, she woke up and looked around. She wasn't in the forest . Nor was she in Valentine City. No, she was in a place that was dark and frightening, almost like a nightmare. Looking around for a sign to tell her where she was, she saw a small wooden sign that said Halloween Town. Looking behind her, Elle began walking towards the town as if drawn to it, not knowing what kind of world she'd stumbled into.

**Well? What did you think? **

**Please Read and Review, but please don't flame. I don't own any of the characters from the story except Trevor and Elle. **


	3. Chapter 2

When Angels Meet Devils

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Welcome To Halloween Town!**

Elle's P.O.V

Elle wandered to the gates of the town that she had stumbled across and hesitantly crept inside. Her ears perked up when she heard music and laughter. As if of its own volition (I have no idea if I spelled that right) her body began to move towards the sounds. But when she arrived, she felt as if she had stepped straight into a nightmare. Creatures of all kinds were dancing, laughing, and talking to one another. Vampires, witches, and other things that she thought only existed in scary stories. When she started to back up, Elle felt herself bump into someone. Turning, she looked up and saw two couples. One was of a skeleton man in a black suit with a pretty ragdoll at his side, and the other was of a boy about her age dressed as a skeleton and a girl in a beautiful witch's costume. Putting a hand to her mouth to muffle her screams of terror, she fled the party as everyone looked after her, wondering who she was and why she was so freaked out.

Both couples looked at each other then frowned a bit. The skeleton man and ragdoll turned and followed the frightened little angel towards the forest. The other couple just shrugged before joining the party. She wasn't their concern, so why worry?

As she ran, Elle ended up at a large clubhouse in the trees and stopped. Staring up at it, she contemplated on hiding there, but almost told herself to find another place. However, when she heard someone calling out to her, she ran inside the clubhouse and hid. Little did she know was that someone was still in that clubhouse.

Lock's P.O.V

"Ugh! I've been sitting here for almost an hour, and I have nothing to do." Lock stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom with his hands behind his head, frowning a bit to himself as he pondered what to do with himself while his friends were gone. But when he heard a strange noise, he sat up and frowned even more. Climbing out of his bed quietly, he opened the door and crept out into the hallway, glancing down over the railing. He caught a glimpse of white feathers. Wait, what would have white feathers in Halloweentown. This was strange.

Deciding to go find out what was in his house, Lock went downstairs to follow the sight of white. But then he heard the door and growled a bit as he stalked over to the door and pulled it open. Standing on the front steps was nother than Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, and Sally, his beautiful rag doll wife. They looked worried as they glanced at him.

"Lock, did you see a young girl with blonde hair and white angel wings? She stumbled into the town party and got very afraid. We want to make sure she's alright and figure out how she got here." Sally spoke in a tender voice, like that of a mother. Thinking of that flash of white, Lock figured it was the angel girl, but said nothing. Glancing at the Pumpkin King and his lady, he shook his head.

"Sorry Jack, Sally, I haven't seen a girl like that, but if I do, I'll let you guys know." They smiled and nodded before turning away to go look some place else for the girl. Lock closed the door when they were out of sight before turning towards the front hall where he'd last seen the flash of white. Staying where he was, he called out to the frightened girl.

"You can come out now, they're gone. I'm not going to hurt you, little angel." Lock remained where he was, to show that he wouldn't harm her and that he was no threat. To be honest, he was a bit concerned himself. Hearing a floor board creak, he looked up and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen before. The angel was fair skinned with waist length golden hair, eyes the color of a rare blue moon, and was at least several inches shorter than him. All she wore was a thin white dress that had several tears and clung to her very feminine form. Behind her were two delicate white wings that fluttered gently as she stood there with an expression of fright.

Lock was utterly awestruck by her beauty, but once he regained himself, he saw that she was hurt. Her dress had blood stains, her right eye was swollen, and there were numerous bruises on her pale skin . Her body swayed with what he could only guess was weariness. Then, she fell. Lock rushed forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. He brushed her hair from her face and carried her up the stairs to his room to rest.  
Once she was all tucked into his bed, he took a seat by the bed and sighed. He wanted something interesting to happen, and well, it had. No longer was he bored, he was in the presence of a battered angel that wasn't from his world. Now all he wanted to do was unravel all her secrets.

**That's the end of Chapter 2! Please RXR! I don't own any characters from the Nightmare before Christmas other than Elle and Trevor! No flames please!**


	4. Chapter 3

When Angels Meet Devils

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

Elle's P.O.V

Pain and terror wracked through Elle's body as she slowly came up from a hazy fog that clouded her mind. She became instantly aware that she wasn't in her bed at home in Valentine City. Fear instantly filled her, but then she realized that someone was holding her hand and that there was a curious warmth in her chest. Lifting her lashes slowly, she found herself staring up at a dark wood ceiling then turned her head to the side. As soon as she did, she found herself looking at a boy, about her age, sitting by the bed and holding her head. His head was resting on the edge of the bed, almost as if he'd fallen asleep watching over her. The thought made her smile and sent her heart racing.

Sitting up, Elle glanced around the bedroom to take in her surroundings. Everything was pretty much dark wood and red paint, with one wide window with a window seat that looked over a forboding looking forest. Taking her eyes off the room, she glanced back down at the boy that had been by her side for what seemed like most of the night. Now that she was more awake, she could see that he was very handsome, in a devilish sort of way. His hair was almost purple with bangs that curled up into two points, almost like devil horns. He wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and from what she could see, red and black tennis shoes. Biting her lower lip nervously, Elle lifted the hand he wasn't holding and hesitantly touched his hair to see if he had to use product to keep his hair like this. It was silky and soft to the touch.

Right as she began running her fingers through his hair, the boy came awake with a sudden jerk. He sat up, and Elle found herself stairing into eyes that were glowing a deep gold color. His pupils were almost red, not black like everyone else. Elle felt entranced by his stare, almost as if he'd frozen her entire body with that one look. As if he were amused by her silence, the boy smiled at her, revealing sharp teeth. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face, making her blush bright red. That made him smile even more.

"My name is Lock. What is your name, little angel." Even his voice made Elle blush. It was husky and deep, but held such a warmth to it that made her feel warm all over and safe. Elle was so caught up listening to his voice that she didn't even hear his question at all. He gently nudged her, and after a moment, she snapped out of her thoughts before glancing at him.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was a bit lost in thought." She gave the boy a sheepish smile before biting her lower lip again. It wasn't a complete lie. She'd heard him say his name was Lock, but after that... Well... She kind of phased out listening to the sound of his voice.

He just smiled at her and repeated himself. "What's your name, little angel?" He didn't sound annoyed that she hadn't heard him completely. In fact, he looked almost amused by her little moment of spaciness. She gave him another sheepish smile before speaking.

"My name is Elle."

Lock's P.O.V

"My name is Elle." those had to be some of the sweetest sounding words that ever filled his ears. Lock took the time to examine his new guest fully. She was beautiful up close, but that wasn't what he was looking at. He was more concerned with the bruises and marks on this tawny haired beauty. As if sensing his stare, Elle pulled the sheets up over her shoulders and neck, hiding most of the marks. But she couldn't hide the ugly black eye. Back when he was younger and more violent, he would have congratulated the person who made such a dark, perfect mark.

Reaching out, Lock tenderly touched the bruise, causing Elle to shrink back and whimper in pain. That made him frown and put his hand down. Who could have done such a thing to someone as beautiful as Elle? What could she have done to piss someone off that badly? Questions whirled around his head as his curiosity grew with every passing second. He didn't even notice that Elle said something. Glancing at him, he blinked. "Did you say something, Elle?" She frowned again and looked uncomfortable.

"I said please stop staring at my marks. I know they're unsightly and ugly, but please stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable." Lock felt bad for staring at her, but still wanted to know who or what had hurt her. Taking a deep breath, Lock looked deep into Elle's mesmerizing blue eyes and held onto her hand in a firm, but gentle grip.

"I want you to tell me who hurt you, Elle. It's driving me crazy trying to think of who could hurt you." Even as he said it, he regretted it because of the look of absolute terror that Elle gave him. He almost told her to forget about, until she took a deep breath and started speaking.  
"My boyfriend,Trevor... H-He beat me..."

I'm going to end it here and leave you all wondering as to why he hit her! Please no flames. Please RXR! I don't owny anyone in this story other than Elle and Trevor!


	5. Chapter 4

When Angels Meet Devils

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Explaining the Bruises **

Elle's P.O.V

She saw the look of utter shock on Lock's face when she said that it had been her boyfriend who'd abused her. She gave him a weak smile before lowering the sheet so that her bruised and battered body could be seen. Looking down at the mass of bruises, she took a deep breath before continuing with her sad story.

"Trevor and I were so happy at first. I thought he was the one. I moved in with him, and for the first week or so, it was great. Then he started getting so angry at me for no reason at all. He started accusing me of sleeping with his best friend, but I would never do that to him. I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen to me. That's when the beatings started. His eyes were filled with such hatred and anger, it terrified me. Then, when he was done beating me, he apologized. I was so scared, too scared to run away.

Then yesterday, after we got into a fight and I knew he was going to hurt me again, I kicked him and ran. He recovered from the pain and started chasing me through the streets. He caught me and he started beating me, right there in the middle of the street. I screamed and screamed until the police finally tore him off of me. But, I didn't stick around to be questioned. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't see where I was going and I didn't care. I ended up in a forest full of strange doors on the trees. I saw one with a pumpkin on it, I felt drawn to it. I opened it and fell in." Glancing at him from under her long lashes, she smiled humorlessly. "You know the rest."

Elle sighed again and looked away, ashamed that she'd revealed to him that she'd been abused then ran away. Just when she was about to start sobbing, she felt Lock put his hand on her shoulder and pull her back into his arms, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Only then, did she allow herself to hide her face in his warm chest to cry her eyes out.

Lock's P.O.V

Running his hand down the length of Elle's hair, Lock held the sobbing angel in his arms tightly while trying to comfort her, smoothing down a few wayward curls. He was in disbelief that someone she'd loved had done this to her. He felt anger coursing through his veins, and suddenly, he wanted to break out all the weapons he'd used as a child to terrorize people and use them against his bastard, Trevor. When he felt Elle wince, he pulled away, looking  
down at her. Careful of her black eye, he tenderly wiped away the tears from her face with his thumb.

"Elle, I have a friend, you may have already seen her, named Sally. She's very good with different herbs and concoctions; she may be able to take away the pain from your injuries. How does that sound?" Lock couldn't believe how tender her sounded. If Shock or Barrel had heard him talking like this, they'd never let him live it down. Speaking of his roommates, he heard the front door open again then slam shut. The sounds of Shock's high heels coming up the stairs echoed off the hardwood. Lock held Elle against him and hid her face against his chest so that Shock couldn't see who she was.

"Hey! Lock! We're home from the party!" His bedroom door flew open and there stood Shock and Barrel, still in their costumes. When they saw the trembling form of the crying angel in their friend's arms, they froze. Then Shock smiled. She walked over to the bed and pushed Elle's hair out of the way to get a good look at the nasty bruises. She let out a low whistle. "Well, it's nice to see you haven't lost you cruel edge in torturing the innocent, Lock." Shock peered closer  
at Elle then smirked even more. "Hey Barrel, it's the little angel from the party! Nice job, Lock." Shock reached out and tugged Elle from Lock's arms, sending her sprawling on the floor with a cry of pain. Lock growled and stood up before slapping Shock, sending her flying back into Barrel. Carefully, Lock bent down and scooped up Elle into his arms, holding her close before growling at his friends again.

"FUck off Shock. I'm taking her to Jack and Sally's house. I wasn't the one who hurt her, that sick honor goes to her boyfriend." When Shock's eyebrow raised, Lock snarled at her, his eyes glowing with that old malicious glow, while his arms protectively held Elle in his arms. Hiding her face from view, Lock brushed past Shock and Barrel. They watched him, shocked by his behavior, as the devilish boy went downstairs and out the front door. The two looked at each other and grinned.

Their friend had fallen hard, and for an angel no less.

**Please RXR! No flames please. I don't own anyone other thant Trevor and Elle.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**When Angels Meet Devils**_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**The Healing Begins**

Elle's P.O.V

It was an amazing sight to behold. Lock had yelled at his own friends for trying to hurt her, he'd even hit one of them. Elle had never seen someone do that before. She'd never seen anyone get angry **FOR** her, only **AT** her. For some reason, the fact that Lock had gotten upset over her pain made her feel all warm and tingly inside. But, the feeling went away in a flash when the question as to why he did this came to mind. Why was he being so nice to her? Was it because she was hurt? Why did he make her feel safe? Was it because she knew Trevor could never beat him in a fight? Also, why did this boy seem so familiar to her? Questions whirled around in her brain, making her ears ring.

Her mind was in chaos with different questions flying in her brain. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Lock when he asked her if she was feeling okay the first three times he asked. She snapped out of her moment of thought when she felt something press against her lips tenderly. The sensation took her by surprise, and for some reason, it made her feel all warm inside. Her lashes fluttered close and unknowingly, her arms wrapped around the neck of the person kissing her.

But when she opened her eyes to gaze into the eyes of the one kissing her, she saw Lock's amused golden gaze. She tore her lips from his and blushed bright red, she felt her entire face turning a bright shade of rose red. Her arms dropped from around his neck and she held herself tightly as she blushed darker. But the moment her lips were away from his, the warmth in her chest faded a bit, making her feel almost as if she were hollow. Feelings such as these were foreign to her and quite frankly, they frightened her to almost no end. Trevor never made her feel like this, and she'd been with him almost a year. She'd just met him a little bit ago, and already he was causing alien emotions to well up inside her. What did that mean?

Lock's P.O.V

A small smile curved Lock's lips as he watched different emotions play across Elle's transparent face. She was just so cute. Wait, wait. Cute? Where had that thought come from? Then it hit him that he was genuinely attracted to Elle. He knew he could have snapped her out of her train of thought another way, but she'd looked just so adorable while lost in her thoughts and biting down on that sexy lower lip of her's. Damn, he had to stop thinking of her lips and flushed cheeks or else he'd end up kissing her again.

But looking at her face, her beautiful blue eyes wide and filled with awe, and her trembling lips, she was just too gorgeous to resist. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her's again then pulling away. He smiled to himself when he saw Elle's eyes widen almost to the point of popping out of her head. Her body was rigid against his, and he thought for sure that she was either going to slap him or push him away. Then she did the strangest thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck again softly, and then she kissed him back. Her petite form relaxed against him, allowing him to feel the generous swell of her breasts against his chest.

They stayed like that for... Well, Lock wasn't really sure how long they stayed like that, but he did know it wasn't nearly long enough. He was slowly becoming addicted to Elle's shy, sweet kiss. She was so different from the other girls in town. She was so small, so delicate, and had a purity about her that made her shine from the inside out. He wanted to kiss her more, feel her soft body in his arms, and know that no one could ever hurt her again. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, much less a female.

But, now wasn't the time to be indulging in kisses, no matter how wonderful they were. He had to get her to Sally and Jack's place so that Sally could help her start healing. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Lock started walking at a fast pace, making sure not to jar Elle. Sally and Jack didn't live far from the tree house, and Lock wanted to get Elle inside as soon as possible so that he could make her comfortable. He wasn't sure when or how, but he'd started to fall for this battered little angel.

Arriving at Sally and Jack's home, Lock adjusted Elle in his arms so he could ring the bell. Elle hid her face in his shoulder, and Lock just continued to hold her protectively. The Pumpkin King himself answered the door, followed by his wife. They stared at Lock with confused gazes. That is, until they noticed the blonde angel he was holding in his arms. The older couple stepped aside and let him inside. He went inside, keeping Elle close to his heart and wrapped tenderly in his arms.

"Take her to the living room, Lock. I'll go start getting the necessary ingredients for a healing cream and a drink to make her feel better. Jack, my love, can you go get a robe for her and cut two holes in the back?" Jack nodded and went upstairs to get the robe while Sally went to the kitchen to get what she needed. Lock went to the living room and sat down on the couch with Elle cradled in his lap. After a few minutes, Jack and Sally returned. They stopped in the doorway and stared at lock. A knowing smile curved their lips as they came over to the couch. Sally took the robe from Jack and handed it to Lock.

"She needs to put on this robe so I can get to her injuries easier. Lock, can you and Jack please leave the room while I work with her? You can fill Jack in on everything that happened. Sally smiled kindly at the devil boy as he protectively held the girl to his chest. She put a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle smile. "I promise, she will be safe with me. You can wait in the kitchen with Jack, that way you can be near her, sound okay?" Lock looked from Sally to Elle then nodded. He took his arms off of her and carefully set her on the couch. Elle clung to him, but he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before reassuring her that he'd be in the other room.

Lock reluctantly left his fragile angel in the capable hands of Sally. Wait? _**HIS**_ angel? Since when did he start thinking of Elle as his? Oh screw it. He was falling in love with her and couldn't even think of her being in the arms of another. He wanted to protect her from the world with his bare hands. Sighing softly, he left the room after taking one last look at Elle's frightened and bruised face. The look in her eyes, so scared and vulnerable, broke the heart he didn't even know he had. With great effort, he left the room with the Pumpkin King and went to the kitchen where he preceded to tell Jack everything Elle had told him.

RXR! No flames please! I own no one except Trevor and Elle!


	7. Chapter 6

_**When Angels Meet Devils**_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**The Rage of The Pumpkin King**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys and gals. I've been having some personal issues that have kept me from writing, but don't worry, I will start uploading more. Just remember, I do have a life outside of Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it's a bit of a romantic scene as a make up for me being gone so long.**

Lock's P.O.V

"...Then she fell through the door with the pumpkin on it and ended up in our world, like you did with Christmas Town. She ran because she was confused and scared. Elle was in shock by what that asshole had done to her and when she saw everyone dressed up for Halloween, she got scared. Please try to understand, Jack." Lock put his hands on his lap as he looked at the Pumpkin King with a worried expression, which was a rare sight to see on his face. He knew Jack was angry. No, angry wasn't even close to what Jack was. Jack was enraged by what had occurred. When he stood, the skeleton man had a look of pure malice on his bone face and Lock stood as well, his arms spread out in an attempt to keep the man from leaving the kitchen.

"Jack, she's safe now. Sally is helping her and that jackass has no idea where she is or even where to start looking. If he manages to figure out she's here and tries to come for her then you and I will be able to protect her. If need be, the entire town would protect her if you commanded it." Lock was desperate to calm the skeleton man, and it seemed as if his reasoning was working. Taking a deep breath, Jack sat down in a chair and gave Lock a strange look.

"You truly care for her, don't you Lock?" Lock felt his face heat up at the question then looked away. Jack gave a slight chuckle before standing and putting his bony hand on Lock shoulder like a father would do to a son. "You've really grown up from that pain in the ass kid you were before. I've never seen you behave like this around anyone, especially a female. I think Elle is good for you." Then the Pumpkin King squatted down so that he was nose to nose holes (They're not nostrils, so what are they?) to the younger man. "But if you make her cry, even sniffle, and your worst nightmares look like the sweetest of dreams when I'm done with you." For a moment, Lock was scared out of his mind and felt a shiver of fear race down his spine, but then he straightened and looked into the Pumpkin King's eye sockets with a determined expression.

"I swear I'll do my best to take care of her. I know it's hard to believe that after all the horrible things I've done in my past that I truly care for someone as pure as Elle. If I ever get my hands on that piss ant, Trevor, I'll destroy him without a drop of mercy for harming someone so innocent and beautiful."A soft gasp came from behind Lock, and when he turned, he found Elle and Sally standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Elle's face was beet red, and she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, her arms were around him and her face was pressed into his chest.

Elle's P.O.V (Warning, there is a lemon here. Skip it if you want.)

Elle threw her arms around Lock and hid her flushed face in his chest as she clung to him. She'd never felt so happy before, not even when she was first with Trevor. Pressing her body close to Lock's, she felt him run a hand down the length of her hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She didn't even notice when Sally and Jack left the room and shut the door to the kitchen, giving the younger couple some privacy.

Suddnely, Lock tilted Elle's head back to that blue stared into gold before he pressed his lips to her's gently. Elle felt her face flush even more as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss. She felt his arm wrap around her waist like a steel band, holding her closer to him as she felt her lashes lower. Then she felt him lift her up and the next thing she knew was that she was on his lap on top of the kitchen table, their bodies practically melting against each other.

Lock pulled his lips from her's, and Elle let out a small sound of protest. That is, until he put his lips to her neck and gently started suckling on the tender skin at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Elle tilted her head back and moaned softly as his tongue licked up the length of her throat. A shiver went down her spine as he unbelted the thin cotton robe she wore. Elle blushed and shyly covered her naked torso, but she felt more embarrassed about the marks on her fair skin than her own nudity. (Really strange priorities, right?) She shut her eyes tightly as Lock grabbed her hands and gently pulled them away from her skin, staring at her exposed, flushed skin.

Wiggling a bit, Elle tried to free her hands so she could cover herself again, but Lock held her hands firmly, but gently so he didn't hurt her. She felt so embarrassed from him seeing the marks on her skin, the ones inflicted by Trevor. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Lock staring up at her with an intensity and passion that sent a chill up her spine. Biting her lip, she wiggled more in a hopeless effort to try and free her wrists,, but Lock held her still as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to a bruise right above her left breast. The light touch caused her eyes to fly to his face, and she stared at him as he started moving his lips over the angry bruises, soothing them with his tenderness.

Shivers ran down Elle's spine as she bit her lower lip harder to muffle the soft sounds that threatened to escape her throat. Soon, she felt him moving downward and shifting their positions so that she sat on the table. When she looked at him again, she found him kneeling between her thighs, staring intently at her exposed femininity with a hunger that she'd never seen before. It both frightened and excited her as she watched him lean closer to the damp pink skin._ Oh no, he wouldn't, would he?_ Elle's thoughts were in a frenzy as she turned her face away, embarrassment very evident on her flushed cheeks. Then she felt something touch her heated skin.

Looking down at him again, Elle felt as if her face was as red as a tomato. The sight of Lock, kneeling between her thighs, his tongue against her clitoris and two fingers inside of her, it made her feel weak in the knees and extremely aroused. Another new sensation to her. A soft moan escaped her lips before she covered her mouth with one hand, trying to muffle herself, as her other hand desperately clutched the edge of the table so she didn't fall over. That single sound seemed to be all the incentive Lock needed because he started suckling on the tiny nub of pleasure and pumping the two digits inside her slick heat hard and fast. The sensations were building up inside her rapidly and soon, both of her hands were clutching the table as her back arched, causing her robe to slide off of her completely and giving her wings full movement again.

Lock's P.O.V

Lock never slowed, seeming pleased that Elle was obviously enjoying herself. He removed his two fingers and slipped his tongue inside of her while his wet fingers tugged gently on her tiny clit. He was becoming more aroused by the second at the sight of his little angel experiencing pleasure, rather than pain, at the touch of a man's hand. He knew she was getting closer and closer to climaxing, which was exactly what he wanted. Smiling, he lapped at the sweet juices that came from her soft, heated core. She tasted wonderful, just like he knew she would. But just tasting her wasn't enough, he wanted more. He was becoming addicted to her sweet taste.

Finally, Elle let out a soft cry as she came hard and fast. Her back arched even more, her nails digging into the wood, and her hips jerked right before her warm, sticky juices came spraying out of her. Lock greedily licked her clean before standing up. Elle had fallen onto her back and was panting softly, causing her perfect breasts to heave with each breath she took. She was even more beautiful now than she had been before. Leaning down, Lock kissed her gently, letting her taste herself on his lips. Then someone cleared their throat. Both looked up and saw Jack and Sally standing in the doorway with shocked, yet amused, expressions on their faces. Elle, being modest, covered herself quickly with the robe and hid her face in Lock's chest. Lock clutched her to his chest and gave the older couple a sheepish grin.

"I can explain?"

**RXR! No flames please! I don't own anyone other than Elle and Trevor. Don't make fun of my lemon, I get that it wasn't the best.**


	8. Chapter 7

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**A not so pleasant visitor**

Normal P.O.V

It was three days after what had happened in the kitchen. Elle and Lock were still too embarrassed to look Sally and Jack in the eyes. Lock had moved out of the treehouse and was staying with Jack and Sally, who had taken in Elle while she was here. Elle was on the road to recovery, the bruises had faded and other than the broken wrist, she was right as rain. Since Elle was feeling better, the two couples (well, one full couple and then two teens who aren't really sure if it's love or lust) thought it would be a great time to go into town and get the new angel in town acquainted with everyone since it seemed like she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

While Jack and Sally were talking to the vampires, who were hiding under the shade of the blood bank awning(?), Lock took Elle toward the side of the building where they could be alone to talk. (Oh! They're going to talk!)

Lock's P.O.V

Heart pounding, palms sweaty, and cheeks flushed slightly, Lock took Elle into the shadow of the blood bank, holding her delicate hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He was more nervous than he had ever been before in his life, even more so than when he accidentally made Jack angry at him. Stopping, he turned to look at Elle in her beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath. (Oh boy Oh boy!)

"Elle... I-I know we just met and everything, but I want you to know that I..." Before he could finish his sentence, something hit him on the back of the head and Elle was jerked away from him roughly. (Cock blocked) Her frightened scream filled the air as Lock whipped around to see a boy, who was maybe an inch or two shorter than him with black hair and glowing green eyes, standing in front of him, holding his beloved Elle in a tight grasp. (Anyone know who this jerk is?) The boy, like Elle, had white feathery wings, which could mean only one thing. This was Elle's ex (yes ex) boyfriend, Trevor. The abusive bastard that had hurt Elle.

Lock, fuming with rage, took a step towards Trevor and Elle, but froze when he saw a familiar glint in Trevor's hand. The demented prick was holding a very sharp blade against the tender skin of Elle's throat. He saw tears running down Elle's frightened face as Trevor pressed the blade a little tighter against her throat, causing a small dribble of blood to run down her skin, staining her dress. Elle screamed, this time in pain instead of fear. Lock saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Jack, Sally, the vampires, and pretty much the entire town standing a few feet away, shocked expressions on their faces. Trevor just grinned manically, reminding Lock all too much of himself at a younger crazed boy made a show of turning towards the town's people, letting them see the knife against Elle's throat and the blood that had already been spilled. The town's people had to hold the vampires back quickly while Sally held back Jack.

Lock understood the Pumpkin King's rage as he clenched his fist. He had to get Elle away from this weirdo without hurting her. Looking from Elle to Trevor, he growled. _How the hell am I supposed to get her away from him? There must be something I can do. Wait, if I can trick him into fighting me, then Sally can grab Elle while Jack and I handle this sick bastard._ Lock smirked before looking to Jack and nodding slightly. As if he understood the plan, Jack nodded before Lock looked back to Trevor.

"What do you say we settle this like real men, Trevor? No rules, no weapons, nothing but our fists. Winner gets the girl. That is... Unless you're too chicken to fight me, angel boy?" Just to provoke him further, Lock impersinated a chicken, causing the town's people to laugh nervously. Trevor's face was red and contorted with anger as he carelessly threw Elle and the knife to the ground. The dumbass rushed Lock with his fist cocked back. Before he even tried to swing, Lock threw the first punch and knocked Trevor flat on his ass.

For the first time in years, Lock let loose his inner madman.

Elle's P.O.V

Whimpering softly, Elle touched the bloody spot on her neck as Sally came over to her and pulled her away from the fighting boys. She watched Lock and Trevor fight while Sally cleaned up her wound before putting a soft bandage on her neck. She bit her lower lip at the pain as she clung to the rag doll woman for comfort while hot, salty tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Pure terror filled her entire body as she watched Lock become someone she didn't recognize. The loving, playful boy she'd fallen in love with... Was gone, and in his place was someone who radiated evil and malice. His yellow eyes were no longer warm and happy, but cold and angry. Instead of being a boy that simply dressed like the Devil for the hell of it, he had become the Devil right in front of her and that scared the hell out of her. Fear gripped her body and froze her on the spot as she watched the fight continue, just a few feet from her.

Both boys were injured already. Trevor's nose was bloody, one eye swelling shut. Lock had a bruise forming on his cheekbone along with a busted lip.  
The crowd was trying their best to hold back the vampires, who were in a frenzy from the scent of blood in the air, but if the fight continued any longer then there was a likeliness that the vampires would break loose and the feeding frenzy would commence.

Seeing Trevor fall to the ground, she watched as he reached for his blade on the ground and rushed Lock with it pointed straight out. Elle screamed. Jack saw Trevor's blade and so did Lock. Lock barely dodged the blade as his fist connected with Trevor's gut, sending him flying into a wall with a crash. The blow seemed to knock Trevor into a daze, but Lock didn't stop. Elle swore time nearly stopped as she watched Lock pick up the fallen blade and walk over to Trevor with deadly intent visible in his eyes. Right as he was about to kill Trevor, Elle broke free from Sally and ran towards Lock to stop him. But when she grabbed his arm, he turned and slashed her cheek, causing blood to spill down her cheek like crimson tears. She screamed.

Pain radiated from the cut as she let go of his arm. The insanity faded from Lock's golden gaze as he stared at her then at the knife that was now dripping with her blood. He dropped it as if it burned him then reached out to her, but Elle was already in panic mode. She shrank back from his touch then fled from the alleyway. She shoved her way through the crowd, sobbing. No one tried to stop her, and she didn't stop, even when she heard Lock scream her name.

**Please RXR! No flames please. I wonder what Lock was going to tell her before that idiot showed up? Find out in the next chapter! I don't own anyone except Elle and the asshole!**


	9. Chapter 8

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Confessions**

Lock's P.O.V

Lock watched as Elle fled the scene with tears running down her cheeks. He stood there, frozen with one arm stretched out after her, her name on his lips, and tears filling his eyes. Everyone stared at him as Jack walked over to him. Lock dropped his arm to his side before looking up at the Pumpkin King, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. Then, a loud CRACK filled the air as the bony hand of Jack Skellington connected with Lock's cheek. Lock felt his head snap to the left as pain blossomed in his cheek, the same cheek he'd cut Elle. The town's people gasped. Jack never hit anyone, but they'd just seen the almighty Pumpkin King strike Lock. Lock lowered his head in shame as he looked down at his blood splattered hands.

He'd never felt more ashamed in all his life. He'd almost killed a man and had hurt the woman he swore to protect. Looking to where he'd left Trevor, his eyes widened when he saw the body was gone. Turning his gaze towards the crowd, he saw the vampires were gone as well. Lock could only draw one conclusion in his mind and it sent shivers down his spine the longer he thought about it. He was still deep in thought when he felt a sharp rap on his head that knocked him out of his thought process. When he looked up, he saw that the crowd had made an opening for him and Jack was motioning for him to go. He felt a smile blossom on his face as he raced through the crowd to search for Elle. Though, he had a pretty good idea as to where she could have gone.

Running as fast as he could, Lock headed out of town, towards the tree house. When he arrived, he went straight for the front door and found it locked. Pounding on the door, he called out to Elle, but received no reply. Looking around the house, he saw a shadow in his bedroom. A very curvy shadow with wings. Smiling, he ran over to stand under his window before climbing up the tree until he was at his window. Gently, he rapped on the window and saw Elle pull back the curtains to stare at him. The blood was dried on her cheek and tears were still running down her cheeks.  
She looked ready to close the curtains, and he knew that if she did that then he'd lost her forever.

"Elle, please don't close the curtains. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you. I would never purposely hurt you because... I love you, my angel." (OH!) He saw her tense up, her small hand bunching the curtains in a fist as she bit her trembling lower lip. He froze, awaiting her answer on baited breath as he stared at her. If she said no then he wasn't sure he'd survive. Then, he saw her drop the curtain and smiled as she opened the window for him to climb inside.

Elle's P.O.V

Elle watched as Lock climbed into the bedroom then shut the window behind him before drawing the curtains. She felt her cheeks heat up as he stepped closer to her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his lips. Her entire body was trembling as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to him. Despite the fact that he scared her, she still the warmth and comfort his embrace provided.

Burying her face against his chest, Elle continued to tremble as Lock ran his hands through her hair tenderly and just held her. Other than the injuries he'd sustained from earlier and the blood on his hands, it was if that side of him she'd seen earlier... Vanished. It made her feel happy and safe to know that the boy she loved was back in her arms. Feeling him pull awa,y she looked up at him and saw his golden gaze was filled with sadness and shadowed with fear. Tenderly, she stroked his cheek with her fingertips before he stepped away. That made her concerned.

"What's wrong,Lock?" Worry and sadness colored her voice as she stepped towards him, but he held his bloodstained hands to stop her. She stopped and watched him carefully, wondering what he would do.

"I can't touch you with his blood on my hands. I need to wash away this filth before I can even consider touching someone as pure as you, my angel." He gave her a weak smile before turning away to walk to the bathroom. She flung her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Pressing her face against his back, she blushed then spoke in a shy tone.

"I love you Lock. What happened today will just be a faded nightmare by tomorrow. Don't let it stand in the way of us... Please..." She felt Lock stiffen then turn his body so that his arms were wrapped around her again. But instead of just holding her, he tilted her chin up so that blue collided with gold. Then, almost as if in slow motion, he leaned down to press his lips to her's in a tender, love filled kiss. Elle felt her cheeks heat up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly. His tongue entered her mouth and tangled with her's as they battled for dominance in the kiss.

She could feel his arousal through his pants, pressing against her stomach through the thin barrier of their clothes. Immediately, Elle felt her heat flare up in her face more as his hands moved lower to lift her up off the floor. This forced her to wrap her legs around his waist so she didn't fall down.  
Then, they were moving. Some how, Lock managed to carry her into the bathroom and still continue to kiss her. Mind completely filled with passion and love, she didn't even notice when he sat her down on the countertop. He released her then shut the door behind them, locking it. When he turned to face her, Elle swore her heart almost stopped. His eyes were filled with arousal and love, his smile seductive and teasing. He was focused wholly on her and she loved it.

**WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please RXR! No flames. I own no one except Trevor and Elle.**


	10. Chapter 9

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Steam can be caused by more than just water**

**(NOTE: LEMONY CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

Lock's P.O.V

Smiling to himself at the sight of Elle sitting on the counter top in the bathroom with her cheeks that adorable shade of red, Lock walked over to the shower to turn on the water. Placing his hand under the spray of water, he smiled as it warmed to the perfect temperature. Turning towards Elle, he grinned teasingly as he started to unbutton his blood stained dress shirt before dropping it to the bathroom floor.  
He smirked when he saw Elle's eyes widen at his bare chest. He wasn't totally vain, but he work out and do manual labor in town when someone needed help.

But just as he was taking off his shoes and socks, he saw Elle unbuttoning the small pearl buttons that ran down the front of the pale blue dress (courtesy of Sally.) He was transfixed on her creamy white skin as the light cotton material was lowered down her shoulders and arms until her simple white under dress could be seen. As she took off her dress, he felt his lips stretch into a grin. His beautiful angel was sitting on the black counter top in just a white silky under dress with her golden curls falling around her flushed face. Lock suddenly wished he had a camera so that he could capture that vision forever, but his memory would have to suffice.

Just as he was about to reach out to touch her, she shrank back shyly and he smiled gently before turning towards the shower. He stripped off his jeans and black boxers before stepping under the warm spray of water. He turned towards his blushing angel and held out a hand, knowing full and well that she could see his arousal. Lock could tell that she was a bit uncomfortable with his full nudity, so he just stood there with his hand out stretched to her with warm water pouring around him.

He knew that if she rejected him right now then he'd have no problem taking a cold shower to alleviate his hard on. But he would be willing to do that if it meant that she felt safer going that route. It would kill him to slow down, but he didn't want to lose Elle by going too fast with her. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her, like that dirt bag had. As the moment stretched on, Lock would have sworn that the space between them was getting larger by the second. He was starting to get nervous that Elle would be too scared to go through with it, but when he saw the glimmering look in her beautiful eyes, he felt a jolt go through him as his grin widened.

Elle's P.O.V

Heart pounding, knees slightly weak, and face flushed, Elle slid off the counter top and shyly slid the under dress off, dropping it to the floor. She now stood in front of Lock completely exposed. Covering her breasts with one arm and her suddenly damp core with the other, she flushed even more than before. The heat of the air and Lock's gaze made Elle almost want to faint from the intensity, but she knew if she did that then she'd lose this moment.  
Yes she was embarrassed, but she wanted Lock more than she wanted her modesty.

Deciding to be bold for once in her life, Elle dropped her arms and walked up to Lock, swaying her hips in what she hoped was a provocative movement. She decided that the look in Lock's eyes and the small sound he made in the back of his throat meant she was doing good.  
Stepping into the shower, she shut the clear glass door behind her as the water came pouring down on her, dampening her wild curls and feathery wings. The warm water felt great on her skin, but the feel of Lock's heated gaze on her bare breasts and the apex of her thighs felt even better.

Wrapping her arms around his neck shyly, Elle pressed her body close to Lock's before pulling his head down to her level and planting a hesitant kiss on his lips. Usually he was the one to initiate the kisses, but Elle wanted to kiss him so badly that she couldn't wait any longer. Tangling her fingers in his damp purple hair, she closed her eyes and pressed closer to him. When she felt his arms wind around her waist and pull her closer, they were practically melded together, she moaned softly against his lips. That seemed to do it because Elle felt Lock lift her up and force her to wrap her legs around his hips.

She whimpered when he pulled his lips from her's and grazed her earlobe with his teeth. Elle swore her temperature shot through the roof when she heard him growl in her ear for her to lock her ankles and hold on tightly. Obediently, Elle locked her ankles and felt suddenly very vulnerable in this position. The head of his thick cock was pressed against her wet entrance, her back was pressed against the wet shower wall, and her breasts, the impudent little hussies, were thrusting themselves at his chest. Then Elle felt him push a little bit inside her, causing her to cry out softly. Lock pressed his lips to her's again to muffle her as he stilled inside her. Only the head of his shaft was inside her and it felt like he was stretching her wide open. It hurt a little bit, but at the same time, it felt wonderful.

Lock's P.O.V

Lock stared at elle with open eyes as he continued to frantically kiss her. He desperately wanted to move inside her, but he could see in her eyes, feel in her posture, that she was uncomfortable. He knew that it was her first time by how she was behaving so he wanted to make this as perfect for her as possible. Pulling back, he looked at his lovely little angel and waited until she gave him permission to move forward. Holding as still as he could, he waited until he saw Elle nod and her complete trust shining in her deep blue eyes. Biting his lip, he pushed forward until he felt the head of his member hit her thin barrier of innocence.

Pulling back, he stared into her eyes, getting lost in the swirling blue depths, as he pulled almost all the way out of her warmth. When he saw her nod and shut her eyes, he slammed forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss to take her mind off the pain. He could feel her tight, velvety muscles clamp down around him and that almost made him lose control right then and there, but he had to hold off until she was at the edge of insanity with him. Only then would he allow himself to lose what little control he had left. But, all thoughts of nobility left his brain as Elle began moving her hips up and down slowly, riding him. Her soft moans filled his ears, and all the blood rushed to his groin.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lock held Elle's hips in his hands and started thrusting into her over and over, loving the sounds of her cries and feeling her squirming against him. Her soft sounds of pleasure were driving in insane. Her inner muscles were clamped down so tight around him that he felt as if she were trying to milk him dry. Leaning his head down, he watched her breasts bounce with each hard thrust. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold. Her nipples were stiff and pink, so he leaned forward and took one into his mouth, making her cry out again. She bathed him in warmth as she came for the first time, but he wasn't quite ready to let her off him yet.

Continuing his hard, fast pace, Lock nibbled and teased Elle's nipples until she was crying that she was going to cum again. Smiling against the tender skin of her breasts, he pulled back and watched her expressive, flushed face. She looked so beautiful at the moment, and that clouded look of passion in her eyes sent him over the edge. A hoarse cry mingled with her's as he came inside her. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have pulled out or asked if she was on any birth control, but the thought of Elle carrying his baby made him smile. He grinned when he saw Elle resting her head on his chest and panting softly. Kissing her forehead, he managed to turn the water off and open the door without setting her down or adjusting her position. Carrying his beloved to his bed, he tenderly laid her down on the soft black covers and laid down beside her.

Pulling the covers over them, he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could hold her soft little tush and feel her breasts against his chest. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep beside Elle, who had passed out from exhaustion. Dreams of his Elle filled his mind as he fell into a deep sleep, holding Elle to him. Little did either of them know, Shock and Barrel had come home early and had heard the entire moment in the shower with smirks on their faces. The devil had fallen for an angel and was sworn to protect her from the world, even himself if necessary.

**Please RXR! No flames. I own no one except Trevor and Elle. If you guys are good then there may be little feet running around, if you know what I mean. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

_**Wait... WHAT?! **_

Lock's P.O.V

It had been about two months since Lock and Elle had first made love. They were now offically a couple, and they hadn't seen a hair nor a feather of Trevor. In their opinion, it was heaven for those two months. That is, until Elle began behaving very strangely and Lock didn't know why. Jack and Sally usually weren't home. Most of the time they told the younger couple that they were going to go do romantic stuff then be gone for days at a time.  
But Lock didn't care since he got to be alone with his beautiful angel.

It seemed like such a normal morning, Lock was in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and waiting for Elle to come downstairs for breakfast. Then he heard her crying from upstairs. Dropping his mug and splattering coffee all over the floor, he raced upstairs and burst into their bedroom. He heard Elle crying in the bathroom and knocked on the door, not wanting to catch her in a compromising position.

"Elle? Honey? Are you okay?" Pressing his ear to the door, he listened to the sound of the toilet being flushed and the sink running. A few moments later, the door opened and Elle's tear streaked face poked out. Lock's heart nearly broke in half at the sight of his beloved's sadness and tears. Taking her into his arms, he held her gently.

"What's wrong baby? Do you feel sick? Do you need to see a doctor?" At Elle's small nod, Lock scooped her up into his arms bridal style and started walking downstairs quickly, not even caring that they were both in their pajamas and robes. As he was about to walk out the door, Elle reminded him that it would be rude if they didn't leave a note for Jack and Sally saying where they were going. Setting Elle down carefully, he scribbled down a note saying that they would be at Finklestein's place, getting Elle looked at.

After he set the note down, he scooped up his sweetheart in his arms again and left the house before Elle could point out their wardrobe issues.

Elle's P.O.V

Elle stared up at Lock lovingly as he carried her through the town towards the home of Dr. Finklestein. She'd only seen the man a few times, and she didn't like him, but he was the only doctor in town. So regardless if she liked him or not, she was stuck seeing him if she was ill since Sally wasn't around. But, as long as Lock was with her, Elle felt safe and protected. Resting her cheek against his chest, she snuggled into him and smiled to herself.

Too soon, they were at the home of Dr. Finklestein. The old mad scientist was waiting outside for them with a tall woman, who looked almost identical to him. His assistant no doubt. Elle wanted to cling to Lock tighter as he set her down on her feet and led her inside. She was forced to sit on a table and felt the probing stare of the doctor. It made her skin crawl and she wanted to run away.

"What seems to be the problem, little angel?" The cracked voice of the doctor made Elle's skin crawl even more than before. Gulping slightly and feeling her cheeks flush, Elle grabbed Lock's hand and took a deep breath.

"I've been sick for the past month, I haven't gotten my period, and I always feel tired. Any ideas on what's wrong with me?" Biting her lower lip hard, Elle squeezed Lock's hand tightly and watched as the doctor and his assistant exchanged looks. Then they did the strangest thing. They started laughing. Lock and Elle looked at each other with confused looks before the anger hit.

"What the hell are you laughing about? What is so goddamn funny?" Elle was shocked at herself. She never raised her voice, but these two freaky chrome domes were pissing her off. When the two stopped laughing, they looked at Elle with a serious expression on their faces.

"My dear girl, you're not ill. You're pregnant!" The doctor said it happily and his assistant was smiling brightly.

"Oh pregnant? Is that all?" Elle and Lock smiled at each other before they realized what the doctor had really said.

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

**Please RXR! No flames! I own no one except Elle, Trevor, and the unborn baby(s).**


	12. Chapter 11

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

_**We have a secret**_

Lock's P.O.V

Staring at the doctor with eyes he was sure were popping out of his head, Lock glanced at Elle and saw her eyes were shimmering with tears. He wasn't sure if those tears were from happiness or sadness. But when he looked at Dr. Finklestein, he saw the happiness in the old man's eyes. Why would Finklestein be happy about Elle being pregnant? Nevermind that, his beautiful Elle was pregnant and they were going to be parents!

Looking at his perfect angel, he threw his arms around her and held her to his chest tenderly. He felt Elle rest her head on his chest and moved his hand to cover her stomach, only to find her hand already there. Intertwining their fingers together, he smiled down at Elle and kissed her forehead.

Turning his face towards Finklestein, he smiled and stroked Elle's stomach absentmindedly. There was only one question weighing on his mind.

"Dr. Finklestein? Is there anyway we can determine the gender of the baby?" As an afterthought, he added "Safely?" The doctor's face fell as he shook his head. Lock knew that meant that he had an idea to determine the gender of the baby, but not safely. Lock didn't want to put the life of Elle and their unborn child at stake. Then he saw the doctor get the strangest look on his face.

"At the moment, I can't tell you what the baby's gender is because it's too early. But I have heard tale that there is a machine in a human world that can tell you all that when Elle is about... What was it again, Precious?" The doctor turned towards his assistant with a puzzled expression, and the woman just smiled at him.

"About 4 months, Dearest. Elle is only a month and a half along. So Lock, you and Elle need to go to the human world in two and a half months to see a human doctor. They'll be able to tell you the sex of the baby and when the baby is to be born." Finklestein nodded in agreement with his assistant and Lock felt Elle hold him tighter, almost like she was scared of something.  
Lock clutched Elle's hand and smiled down at him.

"We'll go see the doctor in the human world then come back with good news. Thank you for the help today, Dr. Finklestein." Helping Elle off the table, he lead her out the door of the lab and back onto the dirt streets with home in mind.

Elle's. P.O.V

As the couple walked down the street towards home, Elle kept her hand over her stomach and was practically over flowing with joy. But then a dark thought came to her mind. What if Trevor showed up and tried to take her baby? That thought scared her more than anything in Halloween Town. But when she felt Lock's comforting arm around her waist and his hand covering her's, her fear seemed to melt away. Smiling up at the man by her side, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with content.

About halfway home, right as they were passing the town archives, the young couple met up with Jack and Sally who wore matching looks worry and concern. Smiling at Sally, Elle untangled herself from Lock and went over to the rag doll woman, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh Sally! We have wonderful news to tell you and Jack!" Elle could see Lock smiling with pride out of the corner of her eye. Sally and Jack's faces brighten a little but then sunk back into a worried expressions . Jack stepped forward and put a hand on Elle's shoulder.

"Elle, Sally and I were doing some research on the town's history and found something interesting. You are an orphan, correct?" At Elle's curious nod, Jack frowned again. "Then that confirms it. 17 years ago, a young witch baby was stolen from her home and transformed into a winged creature. Everyone assumed that meant a bird or a bat. The girl was said to have been born with unnatural blonde hair, bright eyes, and fair skin. Her name was Eleanor. Elle, we think you were that little witch baby."

**PLEASE RXR! No flames please! I own no one except Elle, Trevor, and the baby(s).**


	13. Chapter 12

___When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Family and Stories**

Lock's P.O.V

Lock could scarcely believe it. Elle... His beautiful angel... Was a stolen witch baby from Halloween Town? _Well, that explains why I was so attracted to her at first. Halloween Town folks are notorious for falling for fellow citizens. _ Lock let out a sigh as he looked to Elle. He saw that her face had gone pale and she was trembling. Wrapping his arms around her, Lock pulled her close and held her tightly to his chest.

"I understand this must be a great shock to you, Elle, and I'm really sorry we had to tell you like this." Sally's voice was soothing as she tenderly placed a hand on Elle's, which was resting on her stomach. Elle jerked away and turned her face into Lock's chest, holding onto him.

Normally, Lock would be happy to have Elle cling to him this tightly, but not when she was this upset. He wanted to whisk her away from this painful truth, but he knew that if he did then Jack and Sally would track them down and force them to listen.

Lifting Elle's chin so she looked at him, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I know you don't want to hear this Elle, but let's here them out then we can go home. Does that sound good, sweetie?" Wiping Elle's tears from her cheeks, he smiled down at her gently. Looking up at the Pumpkin King and Queen, he frowned. "Let's get this over with."

Elle's P.O.V

Trembling in the arms of her beloved, Elle watched as Jack and Sally motioned for them to follow them. The two couples walked back to the house they were sharing and went inside. Jack and Sally sat down on the couch together and Lock led Elle over to the loveseat. She sat down with him holding her hand.

Sally sat a folder down on the coffee table that was between them. It opened and inside were different papers and photos of a tiny baby. The baby had fair skin, big blue eyes, and tiny blonde curls. Elle trembled more as she stared at the photo before picking it up with shaky hands. It was almost like looking in a mirror of herself as a baby. When she saw a small birthmark on the infant's thigh, she touched it with her fingertips as her other hand touched her thigh as well.

Handing the photo to Sally, Elle put her hands in her lap and looked down at her hands. It was true, it was all true. Everything Elle had ever known was a lie. Her name wasn't even Elle... It was Eleanor. She was not an angel. She was a witch.

As she sat there, something came to mind and she quickly looked up at Sally. "Sally, are my parents still alive?" Sally shook her head and Elle's hopes fell. That is, until Sally spoke again. "You do have a sister though. You may have already met her. Her name is Shock."

Lock's P.O.V

_This has to be a dream. SHOCK is ELLE'S SISTER?! Oh crap! Shock is going to kill me when she finds out that Elle is pregnant! _Lock was in utter disbelief that his best friend was the older sister of the love of his life. Well, that just became awkward since he and Shock had dated before she got together with Barrel.

Glancing at Elle, he saw she was crying again and took her into his arms. He stroked her hair gently and glanced at the wings. To think, these beautiful wings were fake. But Lock knew that Elle would still be beautiful without them.

"Sally, do you know who took her? Or why?" Sally shook her head and Jack got up. Lock glanced at Jack and wondered why he got up. The skeleton man motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen. Lock patted Elle's hand and kissed her forehead before getting up and going into the kitchen.

The door was shut behind him and Jack sat at the table with a bony hand on his cranium. "Sally didn't want to say what happened in front of Elle. It's not pretty. 17 years ago, a baby witch was stolen from her crib by a stranger with hair like ebony and eyes like poison. The stranger had black feathered wings and took the sleeping Eleanor from her crib. Her parents heard the baby crying and ran to her room and saw the stranger with their wailing baby. Shock was there too, but she was only 2 at the time so it's likely that she doesn't remember." Jack took a deep breath and then looked at the devil boy, who was trying to contain his rage.

"The stranger used a strange potion on the baby and she vanished. All that was left in her place was a few white feathers. The stranger disappeared as well. We have reason to believe that the stranger who took Elle was Trevor. But we can't figure out how he got his wings to go from black to white." Jack sighed and glanced at Lock, who had murder in his eyes. "Lock calm down, you can't do anything about it. It's in the past now, but she's home and she's safe."

Lock was beyond caring. He was livid that Trevor not only stole Elle from her crib as a baby, but he beat her when she tried to leave him. It was hard to believe, and he didn't want to tell Elle the story of her abduction.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a crashing sound and a scream. He and Jack raced out of the kitchen and saw Sally on the ground. Her limbs were torn off and there was blood on the ground. Jack ran over to his bride and gathered her limbs up. Tenderly, he sewed her back together and stroked her yarn hair. Sally was crying, and Elle was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Jack! It was horrible! H-He came in through the window and tore my limbs off then grabbed Elle! She was screaming a-and he.. He hit her. She was unconscious and bleeding." Jack soothed his wife and looked at Lock. Lock walked over to the sobbing woman and knelt by her side. "Sally, do you have any idea where he could have taken her? Any at all?" When the woman nodded, Lock felt his heart beat faster.

"H-he said he was taking her to Valentine City and the ritual would be completed."

**Please RXR! I own no one except Elle, Trevor, and the baby(s). No flames please.**


	14. Chapter 13

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Rescues and Ritual Research**

Recap: It has just been found out that Elle, our angelic heroine, is actually a stolen witch baby from Halloween Town, is pregnant with Lock's children, and is the sister to Shock. Pretty odd, right? Well, she's just been taken by an unknown person to Valentine City to complete some ritual? Who knows what will happen now.

Lock's P.O.V

Lock felt as if his heart had stopped beating as he stared at Sally. The words Valentine City and ritual beat in his head. He had a pretty good idea who had taken his darling, but why? What ritual could be possibly mean? Looking to Jack and Sally, Lock frowned. "Any ideas on what ritual he means?" Solemnly, they nodded.

Sally slipped out of Jack's arms and went over to the pile on the table. She picked up a worn old book and opened it to a bookmarked page. "We found this in the archives, hidden away with the file on Eleanor's kidnapping. It talks about a ritual to overthrow a powerful being. All it requires is the blood of a demon, the blood of an angel, and the blood of a converted being. The ritual will only work if it is the anniversary of the conversion. "Sally looked grim as she glanced at Lock.

Lock stood up, outraged and terrified for Elle. "So he has the blood of an angel and the blood of a converted being. What about the demon blood? And when's the anniversary of Elle's conversion?" Pacing back and forth, he grew frustrated as the older couple looked through the book.

After ten minutes of searching, Jack put a hand on Lock's shoulder. "We're not sure about the demon blood. But we do know that the anniversary of Elle's conversion is two months after her birthday since that was the day that she was changed. That would make it this month, more precisely, in three days."

Lock felt his blood go cold as he whipped around to stare at the older couple. He had three days to figure out how to rescue Elle? He was in so much trouble. Elle was doomed. Sitting on the couch, he put his head in his hands and began crying quietly.

The older couple left him alone to mourn. He'd finally been happy with the woman of his dreams and was on his way to starting a family, and now it was all gone. He wasn't sure if he could live without Elle.

He was knocked out of his depressed state when the door flew open. Looking up he saw a group of people step inside. In front were Sally and Jack, wearing grim expressions. Behind them, Finklestein and his assistant. And behind them, Shock, Barrel, Zero, and the vampires. Shock stepped forward, wearing an expression he hadn't seen in many years. In everyone's hands were weapons that had long been locked away, now shiny and sharp.

Suddenly, he understood what was going on. Standing slowly, Shock stepped closer and handed him a familiar blade. Standing tall, he looked at the rag tag (no pun towards Sally) team and smiled.

"To Valentine City, everyone. We have a ritual to stop." Face filled with determination and fury, Lock walked out the door with everyone following behind him. They headed straight for the Forest of Doors and stopped in front of a door that was in the shape of a large red heart and a golden doorknob. Reaching forward, he yanked the door open and fell into the darkness.

Elle's P.O.V

There was nothing but pain as Elle came to consciousness. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself lying on a plush white carpet. Her wrists were bound and so were her ankles. She tried to move her wings, but couldn't feel them. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that her wings…. Her beautiful, white feathery wings…. Were gone.

"I see the little witchling has awaken." _That voice… No! It can't be!_ Whipping her head around, Elle found herself staring up at Trevor. His black hair hung around his handsome face, his glass green eyes shiny in the candlelight. His wings, once pure and white, were now as black as his hair.

"What do you want, Trevor?" The boy laughed and knelt down in front of her, gently patting her cheek, which made her wince. "Why I'm going to take over the world, darling Elle. I mean, Eleanor." Her eyes went wide as she trembled. "H-How do you know my real name?" He laughed again and stood up, yanking Elle up by her long golden curls, making her scream.

"Why, I was the one who stole you, Eleanor. I was the one who turned you from witch to angel to back again." Before she could ask why, he put a finger to her lips. "I did this because I needed the blood of a changed being. You were perfect, so pretty and small. You'll make a wonderful queen." She spat at him and growled.

"I will never be your queen!" At this, Trevor frowned at his eyes grew cold as he slapped her, sending her flying into a wall. "You don't get a choice. You will be mine whether you like it or not!" Picking her up again, he forced his lips to hers in a harsh kiss. She cried out as a strange liquid entered her mouth. Struggling against him, she managed to break free and gasped. Her head felt strange and she felt dizzy. "W-What did you give me?"

"Just a little something to make my queen more obedient. Sleep well, Eleanor." His smiling face was the last she saw before she passed out onto the carpet.

**Hehe, cliffhanger. Please RXR! No flames! I own no one except Elle, Trevor, and the baby(s). **


End file.
